Gallagher High
by Mrs. Drusilla Malfoy-Salvatore
Summary: This is Cammie going to a new school with a twin sister whos 10 seconds older than her, 2 older brothers, and both her parents are alive, hope fully, I don't know if her dad will die of somthing but most likely not and CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can just call me Cammie. I am going to a new school called Gallagher High. I heard it's the best high school in the whole school board. I had to leave a lot of my friends back at home in Ontario. I just hope to meet new people who are nice. I wouldn't call my self gorgeous but yeah. I look exactly like my mom but with my dad's piercing blue eyes, and his full lips. My moms name is Rachel Ann Morgan. My dads name is Matthew Thomas Morgan. I have two older brothers and a twin sister. My brothers names are Landon and Greyson. My sisters name is Mystic Dawn. Landon is the oldest and is 19, Greyson is the second oldest and is 18, while I am 10 seconds younger than Mystic. We both are 17 years old. Mystic wanted us to have all the same classes, so we both have English first, then Math, then French, then Drama for semester 2. We just moved here while semester one was having their exams. Landon and Greyson are both over protective over Mystic and I. Mystic is the drama queen, and the fashionista of the family. She loves picking out my clothes. We were the most popular girls at our old school, because our parents are rich and because of Mystic's fashion skill. We both are gorgeous, I just hope we aren't gonna cause trouble at school for the other kids. Anyways I'm going to bed so yeah good night tomorrow, school. Yippee not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cammie wake up, gosh it's our first day of school and we have to look perfect, please wake up?" Mystic yelled at me. I just moaned no.

"OK then I'll get Landon pour freezing cold water on you" she said in a sing song voice.

I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up." I said.

"Get in that shower NOW!" she yelled at me. Wow someone wanted to impress the boys, like seriously, all she wants to do is get all the guys wrapped around her finger so she go dump them. She is cruel but she's helped me out so many times.

I hopped in the shower and stayed in there 15 minutes longer.

When I came out Mystic had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a grey halter top and she handed me the exact same thing except my skinny jeans were a little lighter blue than hers and a black halter top.

When we got downstairs Landon and Greyson said we looked nice and that they were gonna drive us to school.


	3. Lockers, meeting people, and English cla

When I got there I saw a bunch of kids in the parking lot around this red Ferrari. There was 3 girls and 4 boys. They saw us but didn't say Hi. I didn't really expect them to. When we got to the office the secretary gave us our time tables. Mystic and my lockers were between separated by one locker. Then the bell rang. I opened up my locker and put a few things in it. Then Mystic and I walked off to English class. I sat down in an empty seat beside Mystic. Then I saw the 7 kids I saw from the parking lot come in the class. Then the teacher walked in. He asked us to say our names how old we were, what we liked, and stuff like that.

Mystic went first thank god.

"Hi my name is Mystic Dawn Morgan, I am 17 years old, and 10 seconds older than Cammie" she pointed at me. "I like shopping, tanning, swimming, singing, dancing, driving insanely fast, running, listening to music and dodge ball"

Then I had to go. "Hi my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can call me Cammie, we're twins" I pointed to Mystic and I. "I'm not a very big shopper, I like tanning, swimming, singing, dancing, not driving insanely fast, I like running listening to music, and I don't like dodge ball very much."

Then we sat back down when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked to see the 7 kids oh wait no there were 8 kids now.

"Hi" said a girl with a thick British accent.

"I'm Bex, this is Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Josh, and Zach."

she pointed to each one.

"So your the famous Morgan's." Zach said, it wasn't really a question but I answered anyways.

"Yeah we are."

"And your twins, wow you look like your one person." Liz was saying when she got weird looks from the other 7. "I mean like most identical twins, you can tell who's who, but with you it's like your clones of each other, there's not really a big difference except your hair and eyes. Cammie has dark dirty blonde hair with Blue eyes, and Mystic has Blonde hair with brown eyes." she finished.

"It's ok we get that alot" Mystic said.

"We both got our moms body and dads faces, but I got dads eyes, and Mystic got moms eyes." I said.

"So you seeing anyone?" Zach asked me.

"No, not really" I said.

"Well, would you like to?" Zach asked.

I blushed and looked down. Then I felt a pair of strong hands pulling my head up and I looked into emerald green eyes. "So would you?" he asked again. I just nodded yes. And blushed and looked down again.

"Hey Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Zach, Cammie, Mystic, Josh, Macey, Nick all go to the principals office, I don't want anymore talking."

And with that we left. Once we were out of the room I saw Josh grab Mystic's hand, and felt someone grab my hand. When I looked up it was Zach, I just smiled at him and he smiled back. When I looked back I saw Bex and Grant holding hands, Jonas and Liz holding hands, and Macey and Nick holding hands. When we arrived at the principals office all the girls sat on their guy's laps. Then I felt Zach put me on his lap and saw Josh do the same with Mystic. She smiled at me and I smiled back. When the principal was done yelling at us we walked out. The boys grabbed the girl's hands including mine.

"Hey what class do you have next?" Zach asked.

"Math with Mystic, you?"

"Same, we all made sure we were in the same classes together so we have French and Drama after lunch."

"Same." I said and blushed. Then we walked to our lockers which were exactly where ours were. Then we walked off to Math Class.

AN: If you want to be in this story plz just pm me telling me your first name and or last name, or make up a name or I'll make up a last name for you, and your hair and eye colour, and at least 2 things you like, but if you want you can say more, and I'll put you as one of Cammie's or Mystic's friends from her old school.


	4. Math Class

In Math class we learned about Algebra, and Zach and I kept passing notes and Mrs. Drew never caught us. Sorry you're probably wondering what the notes said. Well you'll have to find out next time. Kidding, did you actually think I Cammie Morgan, would go do that to you? If you did you need to leave, because I don't do that. Anyways if you want you can stay, Ha ha a little humour there, please don't take it personal. Anyways back to my real life and not my bad comedian act. LOL. The notes.

Zach

**Cammie**

Hey what's up?

**Hey n2m u?**

Same, so you wanna go make out right now in the hallway?

**Won't we get in trouble?**

No Mrs. Drew doesn't mind as long as we don't do things a little disruptive.

**Oh ok then let's go.**

So we asked if we could go to the hall and the teacher said yes, so we made out till lunch.

We went to the cafeteria, and I got some sort of food which I don't even think is real food. I'm sitting here poking my chicken to see if it's alive.

"Hey wanna go to Subway and get real food? My treat." Zach said smirking and winking at me.

"Yes please, but are you sure you want to spend your money on me? I mean I can buy my own food. I said.

"Yes I'm pretty sure."

So we got to subway and ate real food, then French class came. It was pretty easy, like seriously. Then Drama came and we had alot of fun, we had to make our own skits, they were pretty easy. Then 3:02 came and Zach drove us all home, the red Ferrari was apparently his car. He dropped me off last and I asked him if he wanted to come in. Mystic was dropped off at Josh's. So he came inside and Greyson and Landon, wanted to know where I was and I said isn't it obvious? Zach just snickered and I introduced him to my parents. We also live in this big huge mansion and Zach loved the indoor swimming pool. Then he wanted to see my room. When we got there I showed him my bed and things. Then we sat on the loveseat I have in my room, and we watched TV on my 1000'' TV (I don't know if there is such thing as that big of a v but lets just say there is.) The my mom and dad called us down stairs and said 5 of my old friends are going to come here. I was so excited I made out with Zach once we got back yo my room and on my bed. We ended up having my shirt off and his shirt off before my dad said Zach had to leave. Gosh I think I'm in love with Zach. I just had to find out if he loved me back. I know it's only been less than a day but I think it's his charm.

"Zach?"

"Ya?"

"I...I think I'm in love with you"

"You feel the same way?"

"Ya"

I kissed him good bye and my dad wasn't happy about that, but oh well. Then Mystic came home and we talked about Zach and Josh until we got tired and went to bed.


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry but to continue on I'm gonna need a few guy friends to make Zach jealous and I need at least 5 more reviews, 3 more girls and 8 guys more or less thx and the next chapter should be on updated soon!

Ilovemybabygirl13


	6. Introducing Old Friends

Today is Saturday, which means my friends from Ontario are coming soon, I can't wait for my old and new friends meet. I just hope Jake has gotten over his crush for me. He's liked me ever since grade 1 when I moved to Ontario. Anyways, I wanna tell you a little about my friends.

There's **Sakura Nyamo**. She has shoulder length pink hair with purple streaks. She has hazel eyes. She likes playing Volleyball and Horse back riding, she loves to take pictures and be a photographer, artist, and design clothes. She is sometimes shy and quiet, but when she's with her friends shes very loud. She is also half Puerto Rican and half Spanish, but she moved from Puerto Rica to Canada when she was 7. She is tan, 5'9 in height. Her nicknames are that I made up are **Saku** or **Kit Kat** (because she was eating a kit kat and I thought it would suit her good because she's like half cat or something lolz). She also loves the candy bar so that is another reason why I nicknamed her **Kit Kat**. She also has this heart necklace with a horse on it, she got it a week before her grandfather died, it was also a gift form him.

Then there's **Emma Lee**. She has dark brown shoulder length hair with some blonde highlights. She has very weird eyes that are really cool too. They're blue, green, hazel, and greyish. She loves her music and she loves horseback riding also.

Then there's **Mackenzie McKoy.** She has dark almost black eyes. She has dark brown shoulder length hair with light brown highlights. She's 5'5 and really thin. She loves bright colours and love to sing, dance. Shopping isn't her favourite thing in the world. She likes to play the cello, volleyball, and soccer.

Then there's **Rayne Bunniez**. She has black short hair cut like Alice from Twilight. She has brown eyes and her skin tone is brown. She likes shopping and thats why Mystic likes hanging out with her. There both shopaholics.

Then there's **Chloe Marie Lawson**. She has honey coloured short hair with electric blue eyes. She likes shopping, swimming, dancing, and listening to music. Another shopaholic.

Then there's **Alyssa Rose Adriano**. She has light brown wavy hair and hazelish eyes. She likes volleyball, swimming, running, listening to music, and shopping. Another shopaholic.

Then there's **Lindsey Marie LaForest. **Her nickname is Linz. She's tan, has long brown hair, hazel eyes. She's 5'6, athletic. Loves softball, soccer, basketball, volleyball, drawing, and reading. Shes very smart and nice and can bring everyone whos mad or sad happy. Shes a tomboy and hates drama.

Then there's **Ashley Thomson**. She has long layered blonde hair with brown underneath. She has bright crystal blue eyes. She likes cheerleading, singing, dancing, acting, make-up, clothes, shopping, boys, shopping, and more boys. (Sigh another shopaholic lolz).

She hates ugly clothes, people messing with her friends, ugly boys, and school. Her favourite colour is purple.

Then there's **Ryan Itou**. He has brown eyes. He has died dark blue hair that looks really good on him. In the sun it looks lighter, and in the dark it looks almost black and its kind of long and flips up at the bangs. He's 6'6 and tan. He's also Sakura's twin sister, but their parents are divorced, Ryan took his dads last name and Sakura took her moms. Hes funny, good to hang out with, loves being a dare devil, skateboard, and sing sometimes. His nickname is Ry.

Then there's Jake Petty. He has sky blue eyes and blonde hair. He has light tan skin, and muscular and he is 6'0. He's very sweet and he loves animals, but he can be serious about things, and loves to roller blade and sight seeing, which is one of the reasons I liked him, because he was really sweet. But to tell you the truth, Zach's even sweeter, and also cocky and muscular and so hot looking and sigh. He is so cute anyways lolz back to my friends.

Then there's Jason Petty brother of Jake. He has light green eyes, with blonde hair. Him and Jake are twins. He has light tan skin and muscular as well and is 6'0. He is completely different from his brother personality wise. Hes adventurous and does like animals but prefers not to have one after the incident with him killing his gold fish by mistake. He likes to speak his mind which isn't the best thing because he doesn't think before he says anything.

And lastly there's Kevin Terry. He has hazel eyes and black hair. He is also tan and muscular 6'2. He has been friends with the Petty's since JK. He is somewhat of a bad boy but has a secret obsession for sweet things.


	7. Thanks for the names

I want to say thanks to all the people who gave me the names of Cammie's and Mystic's friends.

**Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**** for Sakura Nyamo, Ryan Itou, Jake Petty, Jason Petty, and Kevin Terry.**

**ashleycakez06**** for Ashley Thomson**

**13**** for Lindsey Marie LaForest**

**Darling Alyssa**** for Alyssa Rose Adriano**

**crosscrountrylover**** for Chloe Marie Lawson**

**Bunniez**** for Rayne Bunniez**

**twifreak127**** for Mackenzie McKoy**

**vampire13eb**** for Emma Lee**

**Thanks so much guys, you are the best!**

**Love ilovemybabygirl13 =P**


End file.
